1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to the manufacture and construction of packaging materials. More particularly, embodiments relate to a device for erecting and sealing packaging materials, such as packaging formed of corrugated board.
2. The Relevant Technology
Manufacturers and suppliers of products often package their products in shipping containers before sending products to their customers. Each shipping container may accommodate either a single product or multiple products, depending on the application. Moreover, the container allows for ease in handling, shipping, and storing the products, along with providing protection from damage, theft, and contamination.
Although many types of shipping containers and container materials are readily available on the market, one of the most common shipping containers is a corrugated cardboard container or box. Boxes are typically both economical and sufficiently strong for most shipping uses and come in many shapes and sizes. Included in the known type of boxes to which the present invention can be applied is the regular slotted carton.
A regular slotted carton is generally rectangular and includes four contiguous vertical side surfaces and two pairs of flaps, commonly known as the major and minor pairs of flaps, on both the top and bottom of the box. Each of the flaps is connected to one of the vertical side surfaces, such that when the pairs of minor and major flaps are folded toward each other and toward the center of the box, the edges of at least the major flaps meet near the center of the top or bottom of the box, effectively creating the top and bottom horizontal surfaces of the box and closing the box. The flaps on the regular slotted carton are typically sealed in place by glue or by tape.